Danny Phantom (character)/Gallery/Season 1
Season 1 Mystery Meat S01e01 title card.png S01e01 bored at breakfast.png S01e01 intangible hand drops spoon.gif S01e01 invisible in plain sight.png S01e01 nervousness causes invisibility.gif S01e01 falling through the floor.png S01e01 Danny sinking floor.gif S01e01 you had sloppy joes.png S01e01 Lunch Lady on fire.png S01e01 get behind me.png S01e01 Going Ghost full body.gif S01e01 flight take-off.gif S01e01 long ghostly tail.png S01e01 spectral manipulation to avoid skewers.png S01e01 invisible Danny screaming.png S01e01 intangible trio.png S01e01 b&w exhausted Danny changes back.png S01e01 face to face.png S01e01 Danny kicking the Lunch Lady.png S01e01 Danny taking a punch.png S01e01 flying into a plane.png S01e01 no water.png S01e01 Danny stretched in flight.png S01e01 Danny is totally okay.png Parental Bonding S01e02 Danny blue mist.png S01e02 title card.png S01e02 Brittany and Star walk by.png S01e02 Danny overshadowing Dash.png S01e02 pants falling down.gif S01e02 Danny overshadowing Jack.gif S01e02 Dragon Paulina vs Danny 1.gif S01e02 Dragon Paulina vs Danny 2.gif S01e02 Dragon Paulina vs Danny 4.gif S01e02 spit-take.gif S01e02 mischievous green eyes.gif S01e02 Danny intangible in flames.png S01e02 lifting Sam's tail.png S01e02 spinning dragon Sam around.png S01e02 Danny and Sam at the dance.png S01e02 Danny in formal clothes.png S01e02 Danny and Sam slow dance.png S01e02 I'll do my best.gif One of a Kind S01e03 title card.png S01e03 boys hugging.png S01e03 chained by surprise.gif S01e03 Danny gym clothes.png S01e03 Danny on the cover.png Attack of the Killer Garage Sale S01e04 title card.png S01e04 Danny and the jocks.png S01e04 Danny's garage sale.png S01e04 Danny spins ghost scissors.png S01e04 Danny sliding in.png S01e04 Danny fresh.png S01e04 oh it's stupid.png S01e04 here comes Danny Fenton!.png S01e04 Dash Fenton.png S01e04 Dash's closet.png S01e04 cowboy Danny1.png S01e04 costume changes.gif Splitting Images S01e05 walking down the hallway.png S01e05 My Fair Lady costume.png S01e05 title card.png S01e05 frogs in eye reflection.gif S01e05 Poindexter upset.png S01e05 about to take off.png S01e05 Danny gets a wedgie.png S01e05 GZ Casper High.png S01e05 Poindexter is clueless.png S01e05 touchdown dance.gif S01e05 Danny on Fenton Finder.png S01e05 Danny's not happy.png What You Want S01e06 Danny's first ghost ray.gif S01e06 up top bro.png S01e06 title card.png S01e06 Raven mascot.png S01e06 jumping raven.png S01e06 Danny raven costume.png S01e06 Crash Nebula in DP.png S01e06 Danny and Tucker argue.png S01e06 Tucker Phantom expelling Danny.png S01e06 Desiree superhuman strength.png S01e06 Desiree power weakening.png S01e06 Desiree blocks intangibility.gif S01e06 Danny captures Desiree.gif S01e06 Tucker Phantom superhuman breath.png S01e06 Possible teleportation 1.png S01e06 Possible teleportation 4.png S01e06 Tucker Phantom vs Danny Phantom.png S01e06 Tucker Phantom superhuman strength.png S01e06 Tucker Phantom grossed out.png S01e06 Ecto-Energy Strike.png S01e06 sick Danny and Tucker.png S01e06 Sam serves soup.png Bitter Reunions S01e07 Danny on scooter.png S01e07 title card.png S01e07 Fentons arrive.png S01e07 Vlad duplicates blasting Danny.gif S01e07 ectopusses.png S01e07 Danny trapped.png S01e07 spectral energy neutralizer in use.gif S01e07 new blade.png S01e07 Danny calls Vlad a fruit loop.png S01e07 Vlad teleportation.gif S01e07 Dairy King and Danny.png S01e07 Danny shield.png Prisoners of Love S01e08 Danny scared.gif S01e08 ghost swirls in front of Specter Speeder.gif S01e08 title card.png S01e08 Danny finger beam.gif S01e08 Danny floating in the GZ.png S01e08 storage room.png S01e08 Box Ghost in PoL.png S01e08 Danny in stripes.png S01e08 Walker stepping on Danny.png S01e08 Danny tries to push Walker off.png S01e08 Walker steps through human Danny.png S01e08 Not getting a divorce.png S01e08 have some pie.png My Brother's Keeper S01e09 title card.png S01e09 CH Spirit baby.png Danny baby costume.jpg S01e09 Danny pinned by Bertrand.gif S01e09 large ecto blast.png S01e09 Jazz subtly confronts Danny.png S01e09 Danny's enjoying Jazz's speech.png S01e09 let go of me!.gif S01e09 floating to the window.gif S01e09 looking through the window.gif S01e09 so tired of you dumping on me.gif S01e09 so tired of dumping on myself.gif S01e09 Jazz never did that.gif S01e09 won't let her down.gif Danny Aural projection 1.jpg Danny Aural projection 2.jpg Danny Aural projection 3.jpg S01e09 rattling the thermos.gif S01e09 swerving in flight.gif S01e09 Danny carrying Jazz.png Shades of Gray S01e10 Danny evil smile.png S01e10 Danny can use his ghost powers.gif Cujo little.jpg S01e10 Cujo face lick.gif Cujo mad.jpg S01e10 title card.png S01e10 all on scooters.png Danny cujo and valerie.jpg S01e10 Cujo dragging Danny.gif S01e10 giant Cujo running.gif Danny body split 1.jpg Cujo speed.jpg Ecto-Energy Ball.jpg Danny and Sam Fake-out Make-Out.jpg S01e10 blasting a ghost ray.gif Valerie's rollerblades.jpg Danny on the trace.jpg S01e10 Val's ghost ray hits Danny.jpg S01e10 Danny finds Cujo's squeaky.png S01e10 Danny, Sam, and Tuck rocking out.gif Fanning the Flames S01e11 Sam and Danny blushing.png S01e11 Danny Frightened From Singing.png S01e11 Tucker rocking out to Remember.png S01e11 title card.png S01e11 hallway of Ember.png S01e11 going ghost on school steps.gif S01e11 Danny and Lancer intangible 1.png Mia3.jpg S01e11 Danny and Lancer intangible 2.png S01e11 Danny flying.png S01e11 Sam in awe of Danny.gif S01e11 Danny ghost ray.png S01e11 Ember teleportation 3.png S01e11 superhuman strength.png S01e11 Ember in Danny's face.png S01e11 love-smitten Danny.gif S01e11 Danny looking back at Sam.gif S01e11 Danny grabby hands.gif S01e11 empty Fenton Stockades.png Sam photos.png S01e11 really wanted a puppy.gif Danny attacking Ember.gif Ember flying guitar.gif Ember sound wave fist.gif S01e11 Danny phasing through the ground.gif S01e11 Danny vs Ember.png S01e11 instrument combat.gif S01e11 Danny trapped.png S01e11 Ember falls over.gif S01e11 Ember eye twitch.gif S01e11 sucking Ember into thermos.gif Teacher of the Year Fenton Helmet.jpg S01e12 title card.png Technus shield 2.jpg Danny reflecting shield.jpg Danny F.png S01e12 internet cafe.png S01e12 at the computers.png Danny translucent.jpg DannysgotanA-Teacheroftheyear.png Doom's avatar clothes.jpg Danny gets into the game in Teacher of the Year.jpg Teacher year18.png Danny doomed 2.jpg SMMC.png Danny doomed.jpg Fright Night Danny flies 15.gif Danny Sam and Tuck in horror.gif S01e13 title card.png Danny's ectoplasmic-blood.jpg S01e13 skeleton army awakened.png S01e13 Danny with the sword.png S01e13 Danny aiming the Fenton Foamer.png Danny power augmentation.jpg S01e13 Danny stopping Soul Shredder white aura.png Danny resting the soul shredder.gif S01e13 Danny's in a lot of trouble.png S01e13 Danny about to be sick.png 13 S01e14 title card.png S01e14 Danny fighting ghost snake.png S01e14 Danny and Johnny stare-down.gif S01e14 Danny baits Shadow.png‎ S01e14 Danny flying off.gif S01e14 Danny coming in for the punch.gif Public Enemies S01e15 title card.png Wulf Flying.jpg S01e15 same hiding spot.png 618267880.jpg Wulf & Danny Flying.jpg Ecto stinger.jpg S01e15 Wulf decides Danny a friend.gif Wulf2.jpg Planar walk.jpg S01e15 ghosts scared by thermos.gif S01e15 Walker framing Danny.png S01e15 Maddie aiming weapon at Danny.png Lucky in Love S01e16 trio at the water park.png Danny pool suit.jpg Sam sweating.gif Sam bikini 2.jpg S01e16 boys in the fountain.png S01e16 Paulina finds out.png S01e16 title card.png Sam in cloak.jpg S01e16 Danny glaring at Shadow.gif S01e16 smoking finger.gif S01e16 Danny leaning in food.gif Danny and paulina almost kiss.png Planar slide.jpg S01e16 Danny slaps Johnny's head.gif Maternal Instinct Danny intangibility training.gif Danny inivibility training.gif Danny overshadowing tucker.gif Danny agility.gif Danny Ghost Ray.gif S01e17 Danny extending his intangibility.gif S01e17 title card.png S01e17 younger Danny & Maddie.png S01e17 Danny hiding transformation.gif Danny and Vlad Maternal Instinct.gif S01e17 Danny's scary eyes.gif S01e17 using the Plasmius Maximus.gif S01e17 Vlad reading.gif S01e17 Vlad's dreams about to be crushed.png S01e17 you know how bad I am at math.png S01e17 Danny sics the petting zoo on Vlad.png Life Lessons S01e18 Skulker tracking Danny.gif Danny phantom body ring.jpg Danny and val bump.jpg Valerie Danny Flour Baby.jpg Danny and Valerie (1).gif S01e18 title card.png Valerie's most wanted list.jpg Danny and Valerie (2).gif Danny Valerie 18 .jpg Valerie Danny Skulker's Island.jpg S01e18 Valerie trying to break handcuffs.gif Danny and Valerie (3).gif The Million Dollar Ghost S01e19 title card.png Ghost sense.jpg Going Ghost!!.gif Vlad's ectoplasmic racket.jpg Vlad ecto-stinger.jpg S01e19 Vlad using his ghost stinger.gif S01e19 Danny inside the Fenton Ghost Weasel.png Danny and Jack.jpg S01e19 floating casually.gif Control Freaks Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries